Babysitting Regrets
by Mahichan
Summary: The rating is because of cursing. Trunks and Goten let a six year old Bra watch Men in Black.


Disclaimer: yeah, yeah I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

A/N: The idea of this fic was given to me by Maric. Arigato, Maric!

****

Babysitting Regrets

"Trunks!" Bulma called out for her 16 year old son.

"Hai, Kaasan?" Trunks answered, walking into the room.

"Vegita and I are going out tonight, and we're leaving you in charge of Bra." Bulma explained, slipping on her shoes.

"Honto?" Trunks exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock. "Tousan is actually going out with you?"

Bulma did not reply, she simply shot him a look that told him to keep quiet or else and left in search of her husband.

An hour later, Trunks and Bra waved goodbye as their parents flew off for a night on the town. As soon as they were out of sight, Trunks led Bra back into the house and phoned his best friend, Goten. It didn't take long for Goten to arrive, shortly followed by the pizza delivery guy.

Taking their pizza into the den, the three were soon deeply involved in an argument over what movie to watch.

"I wanna watch Little Mermaid!" Bra shouted, standing on the couch to look her niichan in the eyes.

"No!" Trunks yelled in return. "Goten and I want to watch Armageddon."

"Why don't we all chose a different movie." Goten suggested, not wanting to hear anymore hollering. "How about M.I.B.?"

"Alright." Trunks agreed quietly.

"Sure!" Bra squealed, not knowing what the movie was about, but eager to please the young man whom she had a crush on.

Settling down on the couch next to Goten, Bra waited as Trunks found the movie and popped it into the DVD player. For the next two hours, Bra's eyes were glued to the screen, wide with astonishment, as she took in everything that happened on the big screen.

When the movie was over, it took both Trunks and Goten to get the six year old Bra into bed.

"You promise that you'll stay with me?" Bra demanded, as the two boys put her blankets over her.

"Hai, Bra-chan." Goten assured her, brushing an aqua curl from in front of her eyes. "We'll stay right here until you fall asleep."

"And you'll make sure to stay awake until Kaasan and Tousan get back?"

"Hai, Bra-chan." Trunks sighed, settling down on the bed. "And we won't forget to tell them to come in and say goodnight."

Trusting the two young men to keep their word, Bra drifted into a fitful sleep. With relief clearly shown on their faces, Trunks and Goten returned to the den to watch another movie while they waited for Bulma and Vegita to return.

"I don't think that it was such a good idea to let Bra watch that movie." Trunks lamented. "It'll probably give her nightmares, now."

"Hai, considering how long it took to get her to sleep." Goten agreed, plopping down on the couch.

"Ack!" Trunks screamed, jumping up to begin pacing the floor. "What are my parents going to do once they find out what we let her watch?"

"Kuso!" Goten exclaimed. "Vegita-san is going to beat our asses."

"Wait a minute." Trunks smiled. "Who says she'll tell them? She probably won't even remember the name of it."

Relieved that they weren't going to get in trouble, the boys sat back to enjoy their movie.

"Trunks, we're home!" Bulma called out as she followed Vegita into the house.

"Kaasan, how was your night?" Trunks asked, hugging Bulma.

"It could have been better." she answered, glaring at Vegita over her son's shoulder.

"Go to bed, brat." Vegita growled, crossing his arms.

"Bra-chan wanted you to say goodnight to her when you got home." Goten told them, making his way towards Trunks' room.

"Arigato, Goten." Bulma sighed.

After stopping to check on their daughter, Vegita and Bulma headed to bed themselves.

The next morning, everything seemed to be going fine, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" screamed Bra, running to the door.

Remembering to check the view screen before opening the door, Bra gasped in shock. Flying through the house, she began screaming. Reaching the kitchen she flew right into Vegita, who had come in to eat lunch.

"What's wrong?" Vegita snapped, catching her before she could fall.

"Th- th- there's man and he's um he's um" Bra stuttered, gasping for breath, her eyes wide with fear.

"Shimatta!" Vegita cursed, sitting Bra down in his lap with a rare gentleness. "Take a deep breath and tell me what is going on."

"A man is here to take you away, cuz you're alien." Bra managed to get out after several minutes.

"No one is going to take me anywhere!" Vegita thundered, stomping to the door.

"Careful Tousan." Bra warned him. "He might have a noisy cricket!"

Vegita just hmphed and opened the door. The man on the front step barely had enough time to straighten his black suit jacket before Vegita ki blasted him to another dimension.

"Yay!" Bra cheered, hugging Vegita's legs.

"He's taken care of, brat." Vegita growled, attempting to dislodge his enthusiastic daughter. "Now go torment your niichan so something."

Bra bounced off in search of Trunks just as Bulma entered the room.

"Vegita?" Bulma asked absently. "Has anyone stopped by? I'm waiting for Mr. Watts from America to arrive."

Not putting two and two together, Vegita just scowled at her. "I'm not your secretary, onna."

Everything went on as normal for the next few days, with occasional incidents of Bra's screaming and Vegita blasting some poor unfortunate salesman, or company representative. Until one afternoon.

[_Ding dong_]

"I'll get it!" Bra yelled, racing to the door. 'If it's another one of those Men in Black, I'll blast them myself!' she thought to herself before glancing at the view screen.

Seconds later she was flying through the house, screaming again.

"What is your problem?" Vegita snapped, over the noise Bra was making.

"An- another man is, is here!" Bra cried clinging to Vegita's neck.

"So?" Vegita growled. "I'll go blast him, too."

"But, but he's got Go- Goku-san!" she wailed even louder.

Astonished Vegita flew to the door. Ripping it open, he prepared to confront the man who had 'captured' Goku.

"Konichiwa, Vegita." Goku smiled. "I was just wondering if you wanted to spar with me."

Vegita just glared at him.

"You should introduce this guy to Bulma first though." Goku laughed. "He sells these neat pots that keep food from burning!"

Lifting an eyebrow, Vegita walked back into the house, Bra still wrapped around him. Spotting Bulma in the hallway, he thrust Bra into her arms.

"Woman, there's some sales-guy at the door." he informed her. "When Kakarott is done drooling, tell the baka that I'm in the gravity room."

Nodding, Bulma went to speak to the salesman, stopping to lower a wiggling Bra down. As she talked with the persuasive man, Vegita was searching for Trunks.

"Brat!" he snarled, finding the young man practicing with is sword. "Where did my princess get the idea that people were coming to get me because I'm an alien?"

"Um, well, uh." Trunks fumbled for an answer, knowing that somehow he had gotten caught. "A movie?"

"Who let her watch a movie with that kuso in it?" Vegita demanded, narrowing his eyes, and crossing his arms.

"Goten and I." Trunks whispered, knowing that he'd have to train with his tousan for punishment.

"Well, now you and Kakarott's brat will train with me for six hours a day for the next three weeks." Vegita commanded.

"Hai, Tousan." Trunks sighed, wishing that for once he could be punished like a normal teenager.

Vegita left to spar with Goku in the gravity room and Trunks left to tell Goten that they had gotten caught.

Later that evening, Bulma called Trunks into her lab.

"Trunks, Vegita told me that you let Bra watch a movie that had her believing that men were coming to take him away because he is an alien." Bulma explained, slowly. "What movie did you let her watch?"

"Men in Black." Trunks replied sullenly.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled, her hands on her hips. "That movie is rated PG-13. Don't you know what that means? Movies are given ratings for a reason. Bra-chan is too young to understand that movies aren't real. She's only allowed to watch movies that are rated G or PG."

"Gomen." Trunks replied, his voice low.

"Well, I think that Vegita's punishment is hard enough, so I won't add to it." Bulma sighed, calming down a little. "However, you have to apologize to your neechan and help me explain that movies aren't real."

Nodding his head, Trunks followed Bulma to find Bra. He hoped that he would never have to do this again.

Please review and tell me what you think of this fic. Otherwise I can't do better on other fics. Arigato, minna!


End file.
